Interview with the Phantom
by ghostanimal
Summary: Lance Thunder has convinced his boss to promote him to TV anchorman. Yeah, he knows even the thought of getting an interview with Danny Phantom is impossible. But then again, he thought him becoming a news anchorman was impossible too.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**Just a random idea I had. Yes, there is actually more of Married With Children or Ghostbuster, but I wanted to test this idea out.**

* * *

Lance Thunder sighed as he attempted to do his tie. His wife snorted at him before she did it herself.

"Hopefully I won't have to be covering the on-scene news report again," he groaned, the idea alone making him want to cry. "I'm a weatherman for crying out loud!"

"Oh honey, they're just always short-staffed," his wife told him. "You should consider filling the position of TV anchorman. After all, Sarah did quit since she got that job offer in New York. You already have experience, you do it so much on scene reporting already, only thing that would really change is some extra money in our pockets."

Lance thought it over. Yes. Sarah did quit, Shelly did come back from maternity leave, they just hired two new people plus all those stupid interns.

"I do have a minor in journalism," he said thoughtfully. "And it would be nice to have a small pay increase."

"I know you do," she told him, kissing him before handing him a cup of coffee and a doughnut. "Now run along, you're late."

* * *

"Well Thunder, I don't know," his boss said thoughtfully. "You're more qualified as a weather man than a news anchor. You have to go out and find most of the stories yourself you know."

"I do it so much already sir," Lance reminded him. "Since we're short-staffed."

His boss 'hmmed' and scratched his beard as he looked over his resume. After a moment of looking it over, he finally spoke again.

"You know...we do have that college intern who can do the weather," he said slowly. "And Shelly's come back from maternity leave and is ready to go back on the scene reporting. Yes...Yes I think we could give you as a news anchorman a try. If you do good, we'll talk business."

"Thank you very much!" Lance chirped, shaking his hand before his boss waved for him to go out.

Lance walked out and immediately thoughts of his first news story came into his brain. Time to impress his boss and get the raise he totally deserved.

* * *

"Today everybody is preparing for next week's celebration of the one-year anniversary of Danny Phantom supposedly saving Amity Park from Pariah Dark. Though many still agree that he is still evil, everybody else is eager and ready for this celebration," Lance's new co-anchorwoman comment with ease.

"That's correct Harriet. Various bakerys are, in celebration of this event, are making Danny Phantom shaped-cookies, cakes, donuts. You can also purchase cookies in the shapes of other famous ghosts that have been identified by an anonymous ghost hunter," Lance continued. It was still just his second day. He saw Harriet smile at him encouragingly before he continued to read from the screen. "This weekend, Casper High has generously opened it's doors to host a Danny Phantom-themed fair, with rides, snacks, contests and more in honor of this event. We'll have more on that story as the week goes on."

"Speaking of Danny Phantom, the famous, or infamous depending on your point of view, ghost boy was seen helping put out a fire in the apartment just a mile east of City Hall that occurred when a man started barbecuing on his balcony. The man forgot about his food and went to bed, the grill setting fire to the balcony's above's drapes, which spread to the rest of the apartment. There was only seven injuries, the only severe one belonging to the ghost boy himself," Harriet continued. "Danny Phantom used some sort of ice power to put out the fire as he pulled out citizens. He refused medical treatment and fled the scene before firemen or paramedics could force him to the hospital to receive treatment."

And that is how it went. Harriet and Lance switched speaking parts, occasionally cutting to on-scene report or to the weather or to commericals. In his opinion, this was so much better than what he was forced to do before. After the cameras were off, his boss motioned for Harriet and him to walk over to them.

"That was great. But since we're celebrating, I want more news on the event," he told them.

"Like, talking to the bakeries?" Harriet asked. "Talking to the high school about the fair, the mayor about why we're making this such a big deal?"

"Interviewing Danny Phantom?" Lance suggested. His boss laughed.

"Ah, Thunder. If you can get an interview with Danny Phantom, I'll give you the biggest bonus you ever saw, a pay-raise and give you your own independent part on the news," his boss chuckled. Lance grinned, dollar signs and Danny Phantom's face blocking his vision.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**Next chapter!**

**To avoid questions on the book/movie Breakaway in this chapter, it is NOT a book you can buy at the store. It's a book I have slaved two years over writing and it's DONE! Three people have read it, and they all loved it. (YAY!) After I rewrite it to satisfy my needs, I'll post it on Fictionpress. It is a series and the entire series is seriously, for once, completely planned out. Also, the character of Zero's appearance is inspired by Danny Phantom's appearance.**

**Also, this probably isn't going to be a very long fanfiction.**

**In fact, I might cheesily slap on this fanfiction as a possible re-write for dannyphantomatgmaildotcom.  
**

* * *

That next morning, Lance Thunder smiled at the camera as the cameraman counted down.

"Good morning Amity Park! This is Harriet Chin."

"And Lance Thunder."

"This morning we have some interesting news on Amity Park's own Danny Phantom," Harriet began. "Last night while at the movie premiere of Breakaway, based on the award-winning bestseller which is a fabulous read by the way, totally recommend it, director Tyler Wilson expressed his desire to have Amity Park's own Danny Phantom star in the next movie in the Breakaway series."

The film from her cut off to the director, a fifty or so year old, brown-haired man with a small beard talking into microphones with a young woman on her arm, smiling brightly. Flashes from the cameras were everywhere and a bunch of talking.

"In the Breakaway series, we have this a character, Zero. I look at the Danny Phantom kid and can picture that boy being my Zero. It's a win-win situation, he gets to be a bigger star and he smooches the main character," he said in a slight Italian accent. "Plus since he's got him some superpowers, the kid can save us some dough by flying and stuff. We don't need to do special effects for him I should say."

The film was cut and it returned to Harriet.

"Wow, isn't that interesting? As a fan of Breakaway, I can completely see Danny Phantom playing the role of Zero."

"Is that a book you'd recommend?" Lance asked. "I heard the reviews are great."

"It's a great book," Harriet replied, moving the papers around her desk and held up a book. "This is actually the latest in the series, it's what I do when we go to commericals."

She and Lance chuckled over it for a moment before they turned back to serious.

"In other news, elections are coming up! Mayor Masters is not running this year for mayor, having decided to take the next step in his political career and running for Senator," Lance announced. "This year's mayor election will be ex-mayor Monetez and Janeson.

"We're still excited and pumped for the one-year anniversary of NOT becoming slaves of the ghost king, Pariah Dark," he continued. "From the School Spirit Week in the schools to Danny Phantom cookies in the bakeries, everybody is ready for the fair this weekend."

"I bought a Danny Phantom cookie yesterday, and it was delicious," Harriet commented.

"Oh really? What-"

"Very good."

"What did it taste like? What flavor is Danny Phantom?"

"Well, I got three of the Danny Phantom cookie bag for my two boys and my husband, because they're big fans right? These bags have the Thermos he's always carrying around, a cookie in the shape of him, one of his little DP symbol, a little ghost blob and your choice of random ghosts they have. They're like, six dollars but they're delicious. Either way, my younger son didn't want to eat Danny Phantom and in the middle of the night I got hungry and I just ended up eating Danny Phantom," she admitted. "And he was delicious he was a dark chocolate cookie with vanilla and green frosting. For the DP symbol thing, they had melted white-chocolate and stuck it on there instead of using frosting, oh it was so good! If anybody wants to bring me snacks, I want the Danny Phantom cookies until they sell out."

"I gotta stop by and get my wife one," Lance chuckled.

"You should she'll love you. Either way," Harriet said and she began to ramble on about other news we don't care about because it's not relevant to the fanfiction. At the very end, Lance requested one more moment, which he recieved.

"I'd like to announce that if Danny Phantom is watching this, then please contact me on the Amity Park News website to schedule an interview. It would be a great honor if I could interview such a wonderful hero."

Harriet rolled her eyes right before the cameras were turned off. He heard people snickering at him. He'd show them.

* * *

Lance came home at his regular time. After eating dinner with his wife, son and daughter, they all sat down and half-forced themselves to play CLUE together. The second they left to their rooms, Lance locked himself in his basement/their office/storage room. Turning on the computer, he began to type in several searches on several different search engines.

**DANNY PHANTOM**

**CONTACT DANNY PHANTOM**

**DANNY PHANTOM PHONE NUMBER**

**DANNY PHANTOM AMITY PARK **

**DANNY PHANTOM LOCATION**

**DANNY PHANTOM EMAIL**

**AMITY PARK PHANTOM EMAIL**

**DANNY PHANTOM FACEBOOK**

**DANNY PHANTOM TWITTER**

**DANNY PHANTOM MYSPACE**

**DANNY PHANTOM OFFICIAL WEBSITE  
**

**AMITY PARK GHOST BOY**

Two hours of searching made his brain die. He had found several emails claiming that they were Danny Phantom, and he took a chance and emailed them anyway. Who knows? Maybe they were really Danny Phantom and he could schedule an interview. Most likely, they were teen boys hoping that girls would send them "pictures" and date offers. Soon, he found all he could find and pushed his chair back. Glancing at the clock, he noticed it was eight. Time for him to go to bed.

* * *

Danny leaned back in his computer chair as he re-watched the clip of the director wanting Danny Phantom to play Zero in the movie. Sam and Jazz were fans, and both immediately begged him the second they got over their hesitation. Tucker, having never read it, just stated that the actress who played the main character was hot.

Soon, he exited out of the Youtube clip and clicked another one over Lance's request to interview him.

He had talked to Jazz over this. She thought that it was a great idea for Lance to interview him, especially with the current events taking place. Jazz persisted that it was a good way to clear his name, but that it was his decision. But if he took the offer, to have it take place as far away as possible so that she could help him prepare for the interview.

Danny opened a new browser and began to make a new email, this time for his ghost half. Checking out the Amity Park News website, he began to type his message to Lance Thunder.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

Lance Thunder woke up, got ready and was driving to work by three-thirty. As he drove, he listened to the early morning radio and at a stop light, illegally snuck a peak at his email using his phone. He managed to sort through most of his emails. A few from work, two asking if he wanted to increase his size, another wanting to know if he wanted to go polygamy and marry some Persian lady, several emails from viewers of the new story with tips or a story for him.

Soon he reached the news building and walked in. His co-worker was getting her make-up on, and the intern was re-checking the weather stats. Lance set to work on checking the rest of his email. Some of the "Danny Phantom" emails had replied. Some agreed to do the interview, more than some declined. A few sent him weblinks to some disturbing websites. With all the ones that accepted his request, he sent back if they would be able to and agree to a video-chat interview. See? That was slick in his view. Danny Phantom obviously doesn't like to be talking to people face to face.

Before he was set to go in front of the camera, he checked his email on his phone again. One of the "Danny Phantom" people had replied, declining with the excuse of he didn't have a webcam. Lance put the phone off to the side on his desk as the cameras turned on a began to roll.

"Good morning Amity Park, this is Harriet Chin."

"And Lancer Thunder. Late last night at about midnight a drunk driver swerved off the road while traveling down Macintosh Road and crashed into the Dunking Donuts."

"Unfortunately. The driver drove straight into the main window, obviously destroying everything in it's path. There were ten customers in the shop, but thankfully the only injuries were some bruises and scraps. The driver was immediately arrested and taken downtown.

"In other news, Vlad Masters, Amity Park's own billionaire is running for Senator!" Harriet continued. "Mr. Masters is running against last year's Senator Diana Tanner."

"Good luck to him on that. Speaking of the famous, Danny Phantom was supposedly reported walking into Wal-Mart yesterday," Lance said, half-chuckling as he continued. "He was immediately arrested by local authorities and taken down the jail, though upon further investigation revealed that he's simply a look-alike. He requested for his name to not be released, but the teen boy was a tourist from Texas that just happened to have the same hair and eye color as the ghost boy. The parents are pressing charges against Amity Park Police for this mistake, saying that the panic caused their son's respiratory disease to react, which could have resulted in a hospital visit. So, they state, the police brought everybody's attention to him and now nobody will leave him alone."

"Also, for all you Breakaway fans, we're sorry to report that Danny Phantom released a statement saying, quote 'My friend forced the book into my hands. Although it didn't suck as much as I expected, I'm a superhero, not an actor. Also stop following me because I am not a very interesting person. Go interview people that want attention, like Rebecca Black or Charlie Sheen.' Ah, I'm a little disappointed now," Harriet admitted. "I'm wondering who they're going to turn to next."

"Either way, speaking of Danny Phantom, let's switch to Shelby Janes who is on the scene of Casper High, where they're already prepping the gym and football field for the celebration."

The scene switched to Shelby on the field. People are building and setting up a Ferris Wheel, small rides and booths.

"Thank you Harriet, as you can see, everybody is very excited for the celebration. We have a Ferris Wheel, that's just come in early this morning. Right over here we have a small train for the little ones, and for the teen ones, though it hasn't come in yet it's expected to be here tomorrow night or early Thursday morning, is going to be a Tilt-a-Whirl. The morning of the event you can expect to see a bounce house being put up, and we'll also have a stage where we can expect some live entertainment."

"Hey, hey Shelby? Do you know what entertainment we'll have?" Lance asked through the station.

"Uh, I know they're going to have a chance for people who are horrible singers like me to do karaoke, people are signing up for a talent show, they have Dumpty Humpty booked to play Saturday night, it's just going to be fabulous."

"Is there going to be a prize for this karaoke event?" Harriet asked.

"Not that I know of, no," Shelby replied. "There IS a few official contests though. There's going to be a cake-off, where people bring in cake in the shape of ghosts or of Danny Phantom. If you've been into your local bakery lately you might have seen a flier for it, but I'm not sure. There's also going to be costume contest, that'll be interesting to see. Over there we're going to have a raffle, and if you win you get a Danny Phantom themed-baskets. All of these booths are going to have some form of food or game, so don't worry if you can't cook, dress yourself or just unlucky."

It switches to back into the two in the studio. Soon the show ended and Lance checked his phone. He got the rest of the emails back. Only one agreed to do a live video chat, to just send the time. Lance quickly typed in a time for that night.

* * *

Danny's phone beeped when Lance finally typed back. Sam and Tucker raised an eyebrow at him as they sat down at their usual table. Danny took out his phone. He checked and sighed before putting it back into his pocket.

"You sure you wanna go through this?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure," Danny said softly. "I mean, maybe I can finally get the story straight before Friday."

"Why before Friday?" Tucker asked, his mouth full of food.

"I...was kind of hoping...that I could go to the celebration as Danny Phantom," Danny reluctantly admitted. Sam smiled.

"That would cool. I mean, lots of kids will be there. Just practice your signature DP," Sam teased lightly. Danny smiled back and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Lance waited impatiently at his computer. He checked his webcam to make sure it was working several times. The Mac was working fine. He kept glancing for the button saying Danny Phantom was online to appear so that he could immediately invite him to a chat. The seconds felt like hours.

Finally, the little box turned green. He was on! Lance immediately invited him to a conversation.

* * *

Danny sighed on the other end of the computer when the invitation popped up. He walked to his door and looked out it. His parents were in the lab and Jazz was still in her room, reading. He closed it and locked it before sitting back down at his computer. Turning into Danny Phantom, he clicked accept as soon as he finished changing.

* * *

It sounded cheesy, but Lance nearly peed himself and squealed in excitement when it informed him that Danny Phantom accepted after about two minutes of nothing happening. A window opened, was black a moment before Danny Phantom's familiar face finally popped up. Lance couldn't believe it. On the other in, Danny snorted.

"Nice pajamas," Danny told him dryly.

* * *

**In the review WHICH YOU WILL TYPE, leave some questions for Lance to ask Danny. BESIDES THE OBVIOUS.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

Lancer glanced down at his pajamas. It was the pajamas that made him look like a Ghost Buster that he got from his in-laws last Christmas. Cheesy, but he loved it when he was little. He still did. Now he felt bad for his ironic choice in pajamas.

"Thank you?" Lance replied a bit awkwardly. They stared at each other for a few moments. Then Lance cleared his throat and began to ask questions. "So...if you don't mind my asking...may I record this conversation and play it back on the news?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Yeah, sure."

Lance clicked the record conversation button before beginning his interview.

"Where exactly are you right now?"

Danny glanced around him.

"My room," he replied.

"Oh. Okay...um...where do you live?"

"Ghost Zone. I have a lair just like everybody else."

"So you fight ghosts a lot. What's the hardest ghost you ever had to fight?" Lance questioned. "Was it the ghost king?"

"No...no actually it was another ghost," Danny replied, leaning back casually in his chair.

"Which ghost?"

"It's best if I don't tell you. I can assure everybody that the ghost is locked up and there is ZERO percent chance it could EVER get out."

"Uh...okay then. Speaking of ghost-fighting, why do you save the town?"

"Mainly cause well...this place is my home," Danny said, pausing slightly as he thought. "I was born and raised here. Died here. I don't know any other place as home."

Lance nodded, shifting through some of the many questions he wrote down to ask Danny Phantom.

"Uh...Well, many people don't have a whole lot of faith in the Fentons' ghost hunting abilities. Well, Jack Fenton's anyway. What do you think? Do you think their capable of hunting ghosts?" he asked. Danny coughed slightly to give him a second to think.

"I think they're good hunters," Danny stated honestly. "I mean, they know how to build the weapons, they know how to hunt and capture and all that. It's the fact that they're trying to take down the wrong ghosts or things that aren't even ghosts. They're also too opinionated when it comes to judging ghosts."

Lance snorted in laughter at the ending part.

"What about the Red Huntress's?"

"She's a good huntress," he murmured. "She's really good. Same problem with the Fentons. She's taking down the wrong ghosts, but she also has a major problem with being too opinionated."

"Do you know the Red Huntress? Like personally?"

"Hm? Oh, no no no. We're strictly...she thinks of me as an enemy, but I view her more as...kind of a friend I guess."

"Interesting," Lance whispered under his breath. "How did you die?"

Danny didn't reply. Not at first. He sat and stared at the computer, unsure of what to say.

"You don't have to answer any questions you don-"

"Nah, it's okay," Danny replied, waving a hand as if to shoo away his statement. "I was electrocuted."

"By lightening, by shoving a wet fork into an outlet...?" Lance asked, encouraging him to give out more information.

"Lightening," Danny decided to go with.

"When did this happen?" Lance asked. Danny made a "Who the hell knows" shrug. "What's it like to die?"

"It's not describable."

"Uh, if we looked in the newspaper, would we find the news report concerning your death or obituary?"

"No," Danny immediately replied. Seeing Lance's curious stare, he added, "Well, nobody knows I died. I kind of...ran away...and it began to storm. I ended up getting hit by lightening and died."

"Nobody knows, does that mean you have family that's still alive or anything?"

"They moved away shortly after my death," Danny confirmed.

"Do you know where they are?"

"...No."

"Did you have any siblings?"

"Uh, I had three sisters and a brother," he lied. Hey, can't associate Danny Phantom with Danny Fenton if Phantom has family Fenton doesn't have, right?

"Big family," Lance laughed. "Parents?"

"Both murdered when I was seven," Danny lied smoothly. "They were killed by a fruitloop who was trying to kill my dad and steal my mom away. Killed Mom too instead. I lived with my aunt and uncle up until I died."

Lance nodded, eating up the lie. He seemed really sympathetic towards it. Danny almost wanted to applaud himself for coming up with that idea.

"Is Danny Phantom your real name?" Lance wanted to know. "Is it some play off of your real name somehow?"

"Danny Phantom is not my real name," Danny confirmed. "I took it up after I died."

"Okay, now that we're on the subject of your name and stuff, where did that logo come from?" Lance wondered. "I mean, we have some footage with you without it, and all of a sudden you float around with it."

"This? Well, honestly, I don't remember how I got this," Danny chuckled. Lance chuckled as well. "All I really remember is that my friend designed it, and next thing I remember I'm walking around with it on my chest."

"Interesting. When you say friend, do you mean you have ghostly friends? Human friends? Imaginary?" Danny laughed at imaginary. Both were fully relaxed by now.

"No, they exist outside of my mind," Danny snickered. "I have a mix of both. Right now, it's mostly ghosts but I have three friends that are still living that I hang around. I had a good number of friends when I was alive, but...I don't really talk to them anymore."

"You miss them?"

"Yeah."

"So what do you do when you're not protecting Amity Park?" Lance asked, making it more cheery. "I mean, you're still a teen boy. You play football, soccer, play video games, hang around with a special lady friend?"

Danny turned a bit punk at 'special lady friend' as he smiled.

"I like to play video games," he said slowly.

"What kind of video games?" Lance asked.

"Zelda, Pokemon, Kingdom Hearts, Jak, Final Fantasy and DOOM are my favorites," he replied. "Oh! And Mario." Lance smiled.

"What else do you do? Anything you wanted to be when you became an adult?"

"I like to build model rockets and spaceships," Danny told him honestly. "I also like attending concerts, listening to music, sneaking into the park after hours and playing on the playground."

"You break into the park after hours and play on the swing-set?" Lance laughed.

"There are no little kids hogging the swings or merry-go-round" Danny defended himself. "And I've always wanted to be an astronaut or something associated with NASA. As you can probably tell, I have tons of NASA and space crap hanging around."

"Good thing you can fly then huh?" Lance grinned. "You can fly to space?"

"I did once," Danny admitted. "It was so awesome."

"So do have any any interest in politics?"

"Uh, I'm not totally interested in a bunch of political stuff, but I know the super-basics and I watch the news and keep up with current political going-ons."

"Do you have any opinions on former-mayor Vlad Masters running for Senator?"

Danny burst into a small fit of laughter.

"Oh, god I don't think I should answer that," he chuckled. "Pass."

Lance smiled and moved on.

"You were once accused on charges of thieving from stores, round the time that Circus Gothica was hanging around. Do you have any defense for yourself on this matter?"

"The guy running Circus Gothica-Freakshow- had this enchanted scepter thing. It could control the minds of ghosts, and I was, unfortunately one of those ghosts. He had us steal money and put it in his train. As you remember, when the cops arrested him, he had all that money and jewelry."

Lance nodded.

"What about the Mayor?"

"He was overshadowed. I had no choice but to attack. I would never do serious harm, just enough to get the ghost out."

"Do you have anything you want to say to the people who don't believe you, people who think you're evil?"

Danny paused, sighing as he thought.

"I guess," he finally spoke."...all I really want to say is that...basically you can think I'm evil, but the fact is that I'm not. I'm not trying to take over Amity Park or anything. If I wanted to, I could, but I haven't and I'm not going to."

"How powerful do you think you are?" Danny shrugged his shoulders. "How famous?" Danny chuckled.

"Who knows?"

"So, you live in the Ghost Zone right? What kind of government does it have?"

"It was a monarchy for a long time, but I think it's kind of democratic now. Not really sure."

Lance nodded, shuffling through papers.

"Bout the ghosts...obviously not ever ghost is attacking. Why are only some ghosts attacking Amity while others aren't? I mean, would they attack if they had better access to the human world, or-or what-what's the deal with that?" Lance questioned.

"Well, lots of ghosts, kind of like me, just want to be left alone," Danny responded. "We just want to be left alone. Not all ghosts are bloody thirsty-out for revenge-and all that."

"Okay, now I'm going to ask what every female fan of yours wants to know...Are you single? Do you like ghost girls or human girls better? Do you even like girls, as in homosexual? If you're single, anybody you have your eyes on?"

Danny blushed slightly. He smiled though.

"I'm not dating anybody right now," he confirmed. "I've never dated a ghost girl, so I don't know if I would like one more than the other. I'm not homosexual, though I personally support gay rights. As for anybody I have my eyes on...there are about three girls I'm interested in."

"Give us any names?" Lance asked hopefully with a grin, even though he predicted the answer. Sure enough, Danny laughed and said no. "Eh, moving on. Why haven't you spoken with the press before now?"

"Well, mainly because the press won't give me a chance to speak," Danny began. "They just want me to give an answer they twist and screw around with. Also, I don't really like lots of attention, and the way this interview is taking place, as in video-chat, makes me more comfortable than face to face. I like knowing that there's no physical trap to catch me then ship me off to the Guys in White."

Lance mentally cheered at his genius of doing video chat instead of face-to-face interview.

"Last question I have. Well, I have two questions," Lance admitted. Danny nodded. "Are you going to the weekend celebration?"

"Yeah," Danny said, smiling. "I'm going, no doubt. Just the question on if I'll be invisible."

"Okay, and next is are you willing to publicly confirm that this is you, and that you really agreed to this interview?"

"No." Danny laughed at Lance's expression. "Nah, I'm kidding. I'll confirm it before you show it."

"Thank you," Lance said, breathing a sigh of relief. "One more thing. Can I do a live interview sometime on the news, let some of our views call in with some questions?"

"Uh...figure out a date and let me know. You know my email address. You can give out my email address too, if you want."

Lance smiled and thanked him over and over. Lance stopped recording the session the second Danny logged off. Then he immediately began to write tomorrow's story, the raise, his own segment on the show and that bonus filling his brain.

* * *

**I didn't think people would actually ask good questions! :D You can ask more, since Danny's going to do a LIVE interview for the viewers later in the fanfiction.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

Lance eagerly walked into work that next morning. He was exhausted, since he had to stay up an extra two hours to do the interview and write what was sure to be his biggest hit yet.

"What are you so perked up about?" Harriet questioned he walked in.

Lance grinned, spinning the disk that held his interview on his finger before catching it like a ninja when it nearly fell.

"Watch this," he ordered, opening her computer CD drive and put the disk in. Harriet pushed it in and the computer made that noise meaning it was processing it and was going to play. Harriet clicked play and her eyes widened when the screen showed up.

"You didn't," she gasped, briefly glancing up at him as she turned up the volume in order to listen.

"I did," he bragged. "And he agreed to do a live web-interview for his fans. I just had to give him a time."

His co-worker looked impressed, then glaring at him when he popped the DVD out and took it.

"Hey, I was watching that!" she exclaimed.

"Gotta show the boss," he explained. "You can watch it later. Like everybody else."

* * *

His boss never looked more impressed as he watched the interview. Well, everybody was. So many people from the office were crowding around to see the interview that his boss ended up taking out the DVD, and playing it on the background screen where they filmed the show. The interview was an hour long video, so people were rushing to prepare for the show while listening to what Danny Phantom had to say. When it was finally over, there was only ten minutes till the show needed to start. Harriet rushed to fix up her hair and put on the last bit of make-up.

"Well Lance, I am a man of my word, but I'm not dumb," his boss said. Lance listened closely for the magic words. Bonus. Raise. Promotion. "If you can get Danny Phantom to publicly, in person, confirm that this is really him speaking and to watch it, then you will get everything I promised you. If he doesn't, you're our new on-scene reporter."

Lance nodded, feeling nervous. He quickly brushed it off.

"No problem," Lance told him. "I'll email him now."

"Great. We'll air the tape this evening if he confirms it before the afternoon news. If not, tomorrow afternoon. Tell him that," his boss ordered. Lance nodded, showing he understood. "In the meantime, I will keep this locked up in my safe, to ensure nobody takes it. This story can really make you. I know you're one of our morning reporters, but do ya mind if we switch you and Jones for that? You did do the interview, and I think Phantom's most comfortable talking and dealing with you than Jones. I wan to air it in the evening, because, well for one it will take quite a while and may run into the school day, which kids are just going to skip if we run into it. Try to keep the whole thing under three hours, cause we DO need to air some actual news."

"We can open up with the interview, switch to some news, then back to the interview," Lance suggested. "He IS Danny Phantom, so he may need to run off to fight ghosts, so we can do the news in those periods."

"Perfect!" his boss cried out. "Talk to him and get it scheduled! Our news station is going to the top!"

* * *

Tucker and Sam nodded in approval when they finished watching Danny talking to Lance. On Tucker and Sam's insistence, Danny recorded the conversation too. The trio were watching it at study hall on Tucker's PDA, but the bell rang for lunch after wards, so they just stayed in the library to finish watching it. In private of course. Heaven knows what would happen if anybody discovered this interview tape before it went on the news.

"Why three sisters and a brother?" Tucker asked. "You know, just curious. I like how far off your made your family life seem."

"Why not?" Danny asked, shrugging his shoulders before grinning. "I hope Vlad catches the reference I made to him. Other than the whole Senator thing."

Sam and Tucker looked a tad confused before it hit them and they laughed.

"Oh man, I hope so too," Sam giggled. Tucker snickered.

"Come on. I'm starving. Let's go eat!" Tucker begged. The trio went to the lunch room to buy their...well the school called it lunch, but who the hell knows what it really is. As they waited in line, Danny checked his email on his phone. Tucker was listening to Rebecca Black on his PDA, hiding it from everybody's view, though Danny could see it. He decided to bring that up later. Sam was replying to a text she got from one of her gothic friends. Danny noticed the email from Lance.

_Can you publicly confirm the interview before we air it? We hope to air it tonight or tomorrow night on the 5 o'clock evening news. _

Danny entered his reply into his phone and sent it.

_Of course. I'll yell it from the sky after my next ghost-fight. Which will probably be sometime in the next hour.  
_

As soon as Danny sent that, his ghost sense went off.

"What do you want?" Tucker asked, turning off his music.

"The normal with extra fries," Danny replied as he got out of line and zoomed for the bathroom. There, he changed into Danny Phantom.

He came out of the bathroom in ghost mode before flying out to face Spectra in her all-black mode. After a quick fight that the author doesn't feel like writing because she feels awful and has a headache but advises you to check back later because maybe there will actually be a fight scene here, Danny finished her off by sucking her into the thermos. People immediately pulled out their phones to take pictures while others screamed questions.

"Uh, I'll answer all your questions tonight on the five o'clock news," Danny yelled, as if almost unsure himself. Everybody stared at him in disbelief. He ignored it, turning invisible before flying back into the school.

* * *

**Not much action in this chapter, but the next chapter will have a cliffhanger. I SWEAR there will be a cliffhanger in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

**Sorry, I've been feeling suicide-miserable lately. Also, everybody who gives me crap for the PaulinaxDanny in this will have rotten food from my desk thrown at them. Because honestly, Danny is a 16 (in this fanfiction) year old boy who has a chance to go out with the HOTTEST girl in his SCHOOL, EVEN if he IS in ghost form. Yeah, he's supposedly in love with Sam, but THEY AREN'T DATING so he'd PROBABLY take that offer up.**

**Also...-puts up anti-review hate shield to avoid murder for cliffie-  
**

* * *

Later that evening, Lance nervously looked at the computer screen on his laptop, sitting in front of him on the news desk. Sandra, the evening news anchor, was close to him, eagerly waiting for it to show that Danny signed on. Eventually, it showed he was online and Lance immediately asked for a web-video. Danny accepted, and soon we see Danny Phantom in his suit, ready for interviewing.

"We got him," Sandra announced. Everybody cheered.

"Okay, places everybody. We gotta get this rolling in...five minutes!" a cameraman yelled.

Lance bounced in his seat as everybody was making the last-moment touch-ups before the show. He checked again to make sure Danny was on the computer webcam and showing up on the screen behind him for the audience to see before the camera started rolling.

"Good evening, I'm Lance Thunder."

"And I'm Sandra Liting. To start with our news today, beware of a traffic accident on the intersection of Mainstreet and Longstone, where a semi truck crashed into four other vehicles," Sandra began. "Unfortunately there was two dead and five critically injured, the semi-driver is in custody."

"In other news, we have Danny Phantom here today, who is graciously allowing for the people of Amity Park to ask him questions," Lance said, gesturing to Danny in the background, who shyly waved. "If you want to call in, call the Amity Park news at 555-4738. Please state your name before you ask your question. If you wish to remain anonymous, please state so. Caller number one, you're up."

"...Hello? Uh, this is Paulina. I was just wondering if you were going to the Amity Park Ghost King celebration thingie? And if so, would you go with me? As in on a date?"

"Hey Paulina, that really depends on if I'll be safe if I go," Danny explained. He thought for a moment. A date with Paulina. A. Date. With. The. Hottest. Girl. In. Casper. High. "As for a date, email me and I'll back to you on that."

A girlish-squeal of delight was heard before the phone was hung up. Then caller number two came up.

"Hey, this is Kwan. What was space like! And why were you even there?"

"I was there for ghost-hunting duties, and it was AWESOME!"

"Hey, this is anonymous," the voice said. Danny immediately knew it was Valerie, and he immediately knew the question she was going to ask. But he was caught off-guard. "Where are you right now? It looks familiar..."

Lance strained to glance in the background. The background was the same from last night, with the space-ship posters and models.

"Where am I?" he repeated back to her. "Well, I'm in my room."

A _hmp_ noise was made before the phone was hung up.

"Hey, this is anonymous." Danny rolled his eyes. His mom. "Why are you haunting Amity Park?"

"Nothing else to do with my time," he remarked sarcastically.

"Hey, this is Mia. When you alive, did you like, go to Casper High? Or did you die before that?"

"I did not go Casper High when I was alive. I went to a private school," Danny smoothly lied.

And it went on as so. Many questions were answered in a short time, about ten minutes when suddenly a crash came on Danny's end. The entire TV screen focused in on Danny's room as the Red Huntress burst in through the window and shot at him, screaming words nobody could really understand. Danny dodged and use shields before a shot managed to make him crash into his computer. The webcam fuzzled, then died.

Leaving Lance and the rest of the newscast, completely stunned and at a lost on what to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

**I know. WTF where are the updates! Well, sorry. Been feeling crappy, along with finals was around the corner. Yes, the Vlad-Debbie thing I made up is based on Arnold. This also isn't very long...but hey...it's an update around finals time for most of you (I believe anyway). Including me.  
**

* * *

Danny instantly stiffened when he heard his window break into millions of tiny pieces as Valerie swooped in. In her usual, shoot first, ask questions never, she instantly shot a round of fire at the ghost boy. In response, Danny jumped up into the air, floating there. He dodged another shot before putting up a shield that reflected the blast back at her. Valerie dodged, the blast nearly missing her. Glancing at it to watch it completely burn Danny's nightstand, she then glared at him from under the mask. She fired another blast, which he dodged. It hit the door, and Danny zoomed for the window, only for Valerie to blast him, hitting his side and veering him off course so that he instead slammed into the wall. Valerie flew up at him and shot again, which Danny dodged.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO DANNY?" she screamed, her voice slightly muffed by the mask and barely audible over the loud booms of the huge gun she then set on Danny.

"Nothing I swear!" he cried back, dodging again.

The banter continued until Valerie shot at him again, making him crash into the computer. Danny wasn't sure how much damage his computer had taken, but he felt panicked at knowing the webcam was still on.

"Show's over," Valerie hissed, aiming the gun towards his face, the barrel almost touching his nose, and pulling the trigger at the same time Danny squeezed his eyes shut.

_BOOM!_

Danny opened his eyes and noticed the smoking camera and webcam behind him. He glanced up at Valerie, who instantly hit him in the temple with the butt of her ecto-gun. Then everything turned black.

* * *

The crew behind the scenes immediately began to flutter around, trying to get reconnected or find a way to help. Meanwhile, Sandra and Lance sat frozen, staring into the camera until the cameraman frantically waved for Lance to read the script on the TV to continue the news as normal.

"Sorry for the interruption," Lance suddenly broke the ice. "While our staff tries to get Danny Phantom back on the air, I think you would also be interested in hearing about the recent claims that a college intern at DALV industries has accused Vlad Masters of fathering her newborn baby. Mr. Masters, of course, denies the accusation and agreed to a DNA test."

"That's right," Sandra continued. "The intern, twenty-three year old Debbie Ryans, claims that the father of her adorable newborn son. She claims that she and Mr. Masters had a small fling while interning at his office building."

"Mr. Master released a statement, stating 'I am not the father of this child. Ms. Ryans and I never had any romantic contact towards each other, we simply saw each other around the office. I do wish her and her newborn son all the best.'" Lance quoted the billionaire.

Lance glanced at his boss, who frantically made a sign to go on with the news. He nudged Sandra under the desk, giving her the news as she listed off more about Debbie and Vlad. She seemed to understand, because right afterwards she jumped into the floods in the south. Lance joined in, as they switched to talking about the latest ghost attacks that horrifically damaged an old, abandoned hospital. As the news went on, Lance couldn't help but worry.

* * *

Danny woke up to an unfamiliar room. He knew he was tied to a chair, since he couldn't move and was obviously not laying down. Wow, his headache was awful. Oh yeah, he was knocked unconscious.

Unconscious by Valerie.

He panicked, his heart racing madly as he glanced down at himself, before relaxing some. He was still in ghost mode. But did he change back then turn ghost again? He wasn't sure, but the thought made him nervous.

Valerie was on a couch next to him, curled up and in a fit of sleep. Wow, she was beginning to get worse than his dad. His dad never, to his knowledge, slept on the job without his mom being there to keep an eye on things. She had her helmet off, but the rest of her ecto-suit on. An ecto-gun was in her hand, her finger near the trigger. Danny shifted in his binds, but noticed they were glowing slightly. Ghost-proof. He was also in a wooden, heavy dining chair. His ankles, chest, and ankles ties to the back, arms and legs. Shifting again, he attempted to move it. It made a large noise as it scooted on the carpet floor. Danny sighed heavily and blew a piece of his bangs from his hair. He leaned forward and tried to put his weight on his feet, only to suddenly be thrust back so that the chair landed on all fours. Valerie stirred, but didn't wake.

He attempted to stand on his feet again, only to nearly fall forward. He growled as the chair plopped back on all fours again. He heard a banging coming from below.

"Keep it quiet!" the neighbors yelled. Danny winced, but got an idea. He rocked in the chair again, making it plop heavily on the floor. Valerie turned her back to his on the couch and sighed deeply, obvious in a fairly happy dream. The neighbors hit the ceiling again, Danny didn't even consider questioning with what. "If you don't stop I am coming up there Ms. Grey and I WILL TELL YOUR FATHER YOUNG LADY!"

'_Now for the finale,_' Danny thought. He shifted his entire weight onto the side, the chair slowly tipping before quickly falling hard onto the floor. Valerie's eyes snapped open and quickly turned her attention to Danny. He gave a sheepish grin, which caused her to scowl before closing her eyes and plopping on the couch. Danny felt a bit guilty, noticing the thick bags forming under her eyes and how tired she looked.

Less than five minutes later, Valerie slowly rose to the sound of intense pounding on the door. Valerie changed out of her suit before opening it.

"Keep it down!" a woman in her late-fifties hissed at her, a whimpering toddler on her hip. Behind her was a sleepy-looking young boy, barely older than a toddler. "You need to stop making all that noise, you already made Andy and Joseph miss their naps, so they are going to be very cranky."

"I'm so sorry Ms. Odash!" Valerie apologized frantically. "It won't happen again. I was...working on a project. For school."

"Education is important, but please...if you're going to make a racket do it in another location!" Ms. Odash hissed.

"HELP VALERIE KIDNAPPED ME AND SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Danny suddenly yelled. Before Valerie could slam the door on her face, Ms. Odash expertly bull-dozed her way inside and stood in shock at the sight of Danny Phantom laying on the floor, tied to a dining room chair.

"Ms. Odash I can explain!" Valerie cried out.

"Sit!" Ms. Odash ordered Valerie.

"But!"

"NOW!"

Valerie slowly moved two steps to sit cautiously in a living room armchair. Ms. Odash brought in her other grandson before locking the door. She sat the two boys on the couch and pulled Danny upright, but didn't untie him.

"I'm calling the police," she told them calmly. The teens panicked.

"You can't! I'll go to jail!" they both yelled at the same time.

"I'm sorry Valerie, but you are obviously holding somebody against their will, which is illegal," Ms. Odash calmly explained to her. "As for Phantom...I am not a supporter, but I'm not against you either. I'm not sure what charges are on your head, but as the victim, you still need to stick around so that a proper report can be issued on this...incident."

Valerie glared at Danny, who winced and took to looking at the two boys, both staring curiously at him. Ms. Odash walking to the phone on the kitchen wall before picking it up and dialing. She constantly kept her eye on the four in the living room as she notified the police.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Been a while, but for once, laziness or Writer's Block was NOT any part of the reason. Long story short: Fell in love for the first time, best friend told crush without my knowledge, crush is in love with best friend, they're possibly going out now. Rejection. And I threw in the always wanted, but a hated pairing of mine in, DxS, and it was kind of hard to write because of that.  
**

* * *

The police were ALL OVER this case.

They couldn't believe the that this call came in, and more police than necessary charged into the police station. After a billion pictures were taken of the crime scene, and another two billion of just Danny himself, they put both in cuffs and dragged them down to the police station. There, they both got mugshots (and Danny didn't question the officers, but they seemed to take too many pictures of him) and got their thumbprints taken.

After much pleading from Danny, Valerie's kidnapping and keeping somebody against their will charges were dropped. Her very, very angry father picked her up shortly afterwards. Danny, however, was charged with kidnapping, property damage, disturbing the peace, and many, many more lovely charges. There was a $300,000 bail and he was thrown in prison.

To Lance's luck, the news office was notified and told that the ghost boy was finally in jail, due to a ghost-proof cell the Fentons had given them in case they were to ever catch Danny Phantom. To his unluck, the news station wouldn't pay for his bail. But again with the luck, Lance didn't have to be on-scene with a bunch of angry fan/protesters screaming for his release. Instead, it was some poor intern that kept getting shoved, hit and even pushed over and stepped on for a brief moment.

Thankfully, Danny was released the next morning thanks to Sam's massive wealth bailing him out, but given a mandatory court date. To make matters worse, so that they can track him down later, since he was a ghost, they put a GPS detector on his foot. Similar to house arrest people, only he wasn't restricted to a home.

Which leads us to Danny sitting at Sam's house, in ghost mode, with Tucker trying to take off the ankle bracelet.

"Any luck Tucker?" Sam asked.

"I'm working on it!" Tucker half-exclaimed as the technogeek worked his magic.

Soon, the bracelet popped open, and Danny eagerly took it off.

"What do we do with it till the court date?" Sam asked, picked it up and examining it. "I mean, maybe we can take turns carrying it, then pass it on to Danny when he goes on patrol or something. Mix it up a bit."

"Sounds good," Tucker agreed. "That way, it's not always at the same place at the same time."

"Yeah. I should get home now. My parents are probably freaking out because I never came home last night," Danny told them, standing and wincing at the thought of facing his parents. "Hopefully, I can convince them that I was home the whole time, but just came home past curfew or something.

"Good luck with that dude," Tucker told him as he began to float towards the window. Tucker began to go out the door. "I gotta get going. Mikey's parents are taking us to that new technology museum."

"Have fun," Sam told him as he left the room. She turned to Danny, who was about to phase out of her room. "Hey Danny?"

"Yeah?" he replied, turning to look at her. She fiddled with the bottom of her shirt.

"Uh...you know that date you said you'd think about with Paulina on the live interview?" she questioned. Danny nodded. "Are you actually...you know, gonna do it? Or was it just a way of you letting her down gently?"

"Uh, I dunno actually," he admitted. "I mean...I don't see why I shouldn't give it a chance. Why?"

"Cause I was wanting you to go with me," Sam admitted, a tad quiet.

"Of course, if I don't go with Paulina, I'll hang with you and Tucker there."

"No, Danny, you don't get it. Just me. You and me going together, no Tucker."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"...With Fenton or Phantom?"

"Fenton."

"..."

"..."

"Festival starts at nine. I can pick you up at like, eight-thirty."

"Sounds perfect."

Danny smiled slightly at her as she walked up a little closer to him. He briefly kissed her cheek before he phased out her room and flew home.

* * *

**Next chapter will probably be a filler-chapter, then festival chapters, then after the festival/during festival, I'll end it somehow. I don't plan on making the court appear in this story, but I might do a spin-off of it. I had plans to include lots of DxS in the festival chapters at reviewers' requests, but now I don't think I can.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

**Two words concerning my A/N on the last chapter: I win. **

**Also, yeah...This is the ending chapter. Sorry it's not very good, I didn't feel like dragging out the carnival thing since there was no real point/goal to it. No sequel planned.  
**

* * *

"They did a really good job," Sam marveled as they approached the high school-turned festival location. Danny glanced up. She was right. There were several booths selling cookies, cakes, food, merchandise...all with his image SOMEWHERE on it. There were the Ferris Wheel, a small train where a few little kids were already enjoying, the Tilt-a-Whirl getting last minute fixes and as promise, a bounce house strangely in the shape of FentonWorks was being aired up.

"Yeah. Oh god...do you think Tucker will perform Remember for us again?" Danny joked, taking notice of a few workers putting final touches on the stage.

"Danny!" Sam squealed, clutching his arm. The sound of Sam squealing surprised Danny some. "There's Dumpty Humpty!"

"They're not performing till tomorrow though," Danny noted.

"Who cares?" Sam commented, her eyes glued to the main guitarist.

"Hey Sam, wanna buy me a cookie me?" Danny cheerily joked. Sam lightly smacked his arm but followed him to the line, pulling out her dark purple wallet covered in black bats. Soon the couple was munching on Cookie Danny.

"You taste delicious," Sam informed him.

"I do," Danny agreed, licking his fingers of the frosting, already finishing his cookie. Sam briefly kissed his lips.

"Just as delicious as the cookie," she teased. Danny grinned.

"Oh Danny!"

_Son of a..._ Sam mentally hissed as Paulina bounced over towards them. She had on her normal jeans, but she was wearing a loose t-shirt with Danny Phantom on it. Sam noticed her normal pink shirt under it. _Must have bought it at one of the billion booths._

"Yeah?" Danny replied.

"Your parents are ghost hunters...," she said slowly, glancing from side to side. "Do you know if the ghost boy will show up?"

"Uh...I think he will...not sure. Depends on how safe it is for him I assume," Danny said slowly, glancing at Sam, who was glaring intensely at Paulina.

_Maybe if I glare at her long enough, she'll burst into flames,_ Sam thought dryly.

"Thanks," Paulina half-muttered before sulking off towards Star and two other friends.

"Wanna ride the Tilt-a-Whirl?" Danny suddenly asked Sam, snapping her out of Glare-Mode.

"Huh?" Sam responded.

"They just finished setting up the Tilt-a-Whirl," he pointed out to her.

"Oh. Sweet. Let's go," Sam replied, pulling Danny towards said ride.

Tucker was already in line, waiting for the ride. He waved to the couple. Sam felt a small wave of dread hit her once she noticed him. As they approached, she hoped that her date with Danny wouldn't turn into the three of them hanging out. A small relief washed over her when she saw that he was holding hands with an Asian girl from her History class.

"You riding the Tilt-a-Whirl?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, Danny replied.

"Your name is Claire, right?" Sam asked the girl. She nodded and pushed her black hair out of the way of her glasses.

"We have History together," she told her a bit shyly. Sam nodded.

"We're going on the Ferris Wheel after this," Tucker told the couple. "Wanna join?"

"Sure," Danny agreed.

After the Tilt-A-Whirl and patting Tucker's back while he lost his Danny Phantom cookies in the nearby trashcan, the four headed onto the Ferris Wheel.

"Mind if we ride in different carts?" Danny asked Tucker. He pulled Claire closer to him and grinned as she blushed lightly.

"Not a problem," Claire replied a tad shyly. When the reached the front, the two couples each got in their own cart. Danny scooted close to Sam as the wheel began to move up.

"You know...the people are kind of expecting Danny Phantom to show up," Sam reminded Danny. "And people did see you come up with me."

Danny thought for a moment, but snuggled next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Nah...I'll stay up here. I'll show up tomorrow. Right now, I have more important things to attend to," Danny responded.

"Like what?" Sam asked, leaning into him as they neared the top. The sun was beginning to set.

"Like my date," he replied, capturing her lips in a quick kiss. Sam grinned and used a hand to move his lips towards hers again.


End file.
